Twilight
by Brown Eyed Girl101
Summary: Why did my story have to be the worst? Couldn't fate just give me what I wanted for once? This wasn't supposed to happen.I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I watched in horror in what I was seeing._ Bang! Bang!_ Pebbles and ice chunks were pelted against _Freedom's _windshield; my father's spaceship. I couldn't take it any longer, so I closed my eyes and plugged in my ears. I was too much wrapped up in my own troubles too see and hear what was happening in space. Some how-**_ JUST SOME HOW_**- my thoughts landed on _him and Robert_. Ah, Robert, he was the first person I actually _fell in love with._ Then I met him. In case some of you were wondering--mabey, mabey not-- who _he_ is; even though how excruciatingly painful it is... I, I guess I will tell you. Edward. My mind screamed in protest on how painfull it was to even _think_ his name. But that's when I heard that yell that will haunt me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Bella P.O.V

When my story slowly started evolving into a tragic one, I was approximately 5 years old.

No P.O.V

On September 11, 1989, approximately 1:45 p.m., Renée Swan, wife to Charlie Swan, gave birth to two little, beautiful babies—twins. Isabella Marie Swan and Jase Collin Swan.

On September 11 1989, at approximately 1:45 p.m., Taylor Smith, wife to Bryan Smith, gave birth prematurely—just by two days—to Mystic Lillian Smith.

On September 11 1989, at approximately 1:45 p.m., Ellie Granger, wife to Seamus "Hugo" Granger, gave birth to Allissa Lucy Granger.

On September 12 1988, at approximately 1:45 p.m., Sienna Kutzler, wife to Jason Kutzler, gave birth to a very, very handsome little boy. Aaron Jade Kutzler.

Bella P.O.V (5 years old)

"Bella," mother called, "I'm going to Wal-Mart, would you like to come?" I thought about it for a moment. My father and brother—Charlie being the father and Jase being the brother—were as Lego Land at The Mall of America for some "father-son bonding time."(I rolled my eyes when I asked Jase were and why they were leaving.)Don't get me wrong—I love my mother, Renée. Well, I decided, I have nothing better to do, might as well go. Little did I know how a simple trip to Wal-Mart changed my story into a tragic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella P.O.V

"Okay then, get down here!" yelled mom." 'Kay, mommy, coming!" I yelled down stairs and quickly ran down the steps. Mom smiled at me and said, "Well, doesn't somebody look as gorgeous as ever?" I rolled my eyes, for I did that almost every time she said that. "Okay, okay, let's go."

"Can I turn on the radio?" I asked when we were in the car. "Sure." Mom said. I pressed the button that makes the radio turn on. Fireflies by Owl City were playing.

You would not

Believe you eyes if

Ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as

I fell asleep

'Cause they fill the open air

Leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

"Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten million lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A fox trot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bead

A disco ball that's hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel such and insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I get tired of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Mom sighed contently when the song ended. "That is a great song ya' know." I giggled; she is such a weirdo sometimes! On the radio, instead a song playing, there were commercials. Finally we pulled into the Chicago Wal-Mart parking lot. (We live in Chicago, Illinois. Sorry I forgot to say.)

When mom was looking for a place to park, I could have sworn I just saw a pair of golden/red eyes glaring at me. Thinking it was just my imagination I shook it off.

"Ready?" mom asked me. "Yeah," I said. "Alrighty, then, let's go."

When we walked through the Wal-Mart doors, we were met by Michelle, a very nice 23 year old who worked with my mom at the Chicago Public Library. The place is huge.

"Ren!" Which she called mom often. "Michelle!" mom exclaimed back. "It's so good to see you!" they both said simultaneously while they were hugging each other. You see, Michelle had quit her job to work at one of the many sky scrapers in Chicago. Which, of course, make mom a little miserable. While they were talking about god knows what, my mind wandered over to those pair of strikingly odd eyes. Gold and red eyes…… Hmmmm…… Maybe it's a vampire? Possibly. Zombie? No. "Bella!!" said someone. "Bella where are you?" the voice was frantic now. "Oh, here she is, Ren!!" this was a different voice I heard; Michelle. Mom ran over. "Oh, thank god we found you!!" said mom.

"Where were you?" demanded Michelle. "I-I-" tried to speak, but couldn't. Suddenly, I found those creep-tastic pair of golden red eyes looking at me. "Michelle," warned mom, "She's going into shock. I can't possibly imagine why though."

"Oh crap, I have to go to work now, call me when she's better."

"Okay, bye Michelle. It was good seeing you again." Michelle smiled, "It was good seeing you, Ren, see you soon," Michelle said. "Okay." Michelle walked away. I felt like I could speak again, so I tried. "Mom, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, honey, why don't we go get some ice cream—your favorite, vanilla with gum, how does that sound?" her voice was softer now, comforting. I tried to keep the smile off my face, but failed. Mom laughed, "I take that as a yes."

While we were in the ice cream/pizza aisle, I walked to the opposite end of the aisle that my mom was. You never know when there may be awsomer ice cream than vanilla with gum.

I suddenly found myself looking into those eyes again. It was a man. Completely dressed in black. The man smiled tauntingly at me. I ran to mom as fast as I possibly could. But Man was there blocking me. "Get away form me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. It was no use. No one could here me. "Mom!!" It was still no use. Nobody could here me.

Man smiled. "W-who are you? What do you want?" A woman that had a flame of orange/red hair smiled. "It's always the same never-ending questions." Said the woman. She smirked at me. "I'm Victoria and this is James. Laurent will join us soon." James rolled his eyes. "In the meantime, I'll just go and feast on your mother." Victoria said. "Vic, James, let's not play with our food." said Laurent, appearing out of not where. Suddenly I found myself in a dance studio that mom worked at on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Prepare ta die!" screeched Victoria. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a beautiful one." said Laurent.

"The only one to die is you three." said a pixie looking girl. Then, six other 'people' appeared. A man with curly brown hair looked at a man with blonde hair. I realized that the man with blonde hair was the leader. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my family, or coven." A couple minutes later I learned a couple of new things. They were all vampires. (Except me of course. I am a human.) The pixie like girl's name was Alice. The prettiest person /vampire was Rosalie. The man with bronze hair was Edward. The man with the curly brown hair was Emmett. He was with Rosalie. The nice looking woman was Esme. She was with Carlisle. Another man with blonde hair was Jasper. He's with Alice.

Then they started to fight, but I couldn't witness all of it because it all went black. But I quickly whispered, "Thanks for saving me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Charlie P.O.V

"Daddy, Daddy look, look, it's a Lego dinosaur!!" said Jase. "Ooo, look, look it's a Stegosaurus!!" I rolled my eyes at my son. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" screeched Jase, "It's a Lego plant!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Umm, Jase, son, that's not a Lego plant. It's a plastic plant." Jase's face fell. "Well it makes sense I guess, Lego's are made out of plastic." I just shrugged.

"Hey dad I'm going over to watch them race their Lego cars, 'kay?" asked Jase uncertainly. "Okay, but don't go anywhere else." A faint smile touched Jase's face, and then he dashed of to where the people were racing their Lego cars.

About two minutes later, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. "Charlie, Charlie?" It was Renée. . "Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Charlie its Bella, I can't find her. We went to Wal-Mart and I ran into Michelle. Then we went to get her favorite kind of ice cream—vanilla with bubblegum. Then she just disappeared. I don't know what to do," she sobbed into the phone. "Honey, I just want you to take deep breaths, okay?"

Renee drew in one sharp, shaky breath. "Okay, but Charlie….." her quivering voice trailed off. "I just can't loose my baby girl; can you imagine what that would do to Jase?"

I flinched. "Yeah, I can; it would kill him."

Then, almost immediately Jase made a blood-piercing scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight I only own Alyssa, Jase, Aaron, and a couple other people!!!!!!!!**

**Chap. 5**

**Bella P.O.V**

Someone interjected some kind of medicine thing into my arm. I wanted to shout at them to stop. I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice. Then, darkness surrounded me.

~***~

The pain I felt was surreal; like ten thousand sharks were trying to eat me, the ones that were getting hurt by the other sharks, and to top it off, I felt like I was on fire.

~***~

A couple of eons later, the pain stopped. Evaporated. Vanished. I could here the low murmurs of people. It was as if my hearing improved. "Is she gonna be ok?" This voice I could distinguish. My twin brother, Jase.

"Yes, Jase, she's going to be fine." Wait hold up—what was Michelle doing here? Who were those vampires save me? The second questions answer hit me. Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward…… Did they kill James? Victoria? What about Laurent? All three of them? Or none of them??? I DEMAND ANSWERS NOW.

My eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank God," breathed Jase, "You're all right." I noticed there were other kids around us. "Um," I hesitated, "Who are they?"

"Oh, them, yeah I gots no idea."

I paid more attention to the other kids. There were three girls. One of them had shoulder-length hair, and amber eyes. Another had caramel hair that came to her mid-back and navy blue eyes. The other one had long blonde hair and striking icy blue eyes, she was farther away from the others.

There were three other boys—besides Jase of course. All of them were/are the same height. One of them had blondish- whitish hair and just plain blue eyes. This next boy stood out from the other two. He had bronze hair; there was just the slightest streak of black in it. His hair contrasted oddly with his pale skin. He had very beautiful golden eyes…… This last one had black 'emo' hair and blue eyes.

I just saw Halley's Comet shooting

Said "Why you always running in place?"

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

(AN: The song is Second Chance by Shinedown. The lyrics aren't "….. Halley's Comet she waved"; it's shooting.)

"Oh that's my phone," said Michelle. "Hello ..... Oh hello Renée... Ok, slow down… Oh, you're looking for Jase and Bella ... Yes, I have them here…. A friend's house…. Oh, ok…. M-hm ….. Ok, buh-bye Ren…" Then she hung up and smiled down at us. "Ok children, go sit on the carpet now," she said pointing to a SpongeBob carpet.

"I'm sure all of you have a lot of questions," Michelle said, eyeing me, "but first let us introduce ourselves. My name is Michelle Rainier. Let's do this counter-clockwise. And as for the twins or siblings, they can introduce themselves together."

This meant that Jase and I were last.

A kid got up, "Hey peoples!!" he said in a loud, booming voice, "My name is Johnny Fitzgerald and I iz 5 years old."

The next kid that got up was the beautiful bronze-haired god who made me hyperventilate; he had a much softer, velvety voce. "Hello, my name is Aaron Jade Kutzler and I am six years old." Aaron. Such a beautiful name for someone beautiful…

The last boy besides Jase got up. "Hey, my name is Hector Amador and I'm six years old as well."

The first girl that had the shoulder-length black hair was Mystic Lillian Smith and was five years old.

The next girl had caramel hair that came to her mid-back. "Hey party people! My name's Allissa Lucy Granger and I am five years old."

The person that I was sitting next to on my right got up. She was the one with long blonde hair and striking icy blue eyes. "My name is Jennifer Mary Huellet and I am five years old.

Jase and I were next. "Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am five years old," I said kind of swiftly. I noticed Aaron was staring at me, and I blushed. He smiled and I smiled back. "My name is Jase Collin Swan and I am five years old as well. And yes, we are twins."

Aaron was still staring at me.

Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer. I think he heard me because he frowned and immediately turned his attention on the SpongeBob carpet.

"Alright, why don't I start explaining?" suggested Michelle. "That would be nice," I muttered. Jennifer and Jase rolled their eyes, while Aaron smiled, but still kept his focus on the carpet.

"Ok, there's a secret society in your government called Division, they make up the rules for a 'special' type of person called Akedrial. It is what I was. It is what you are. All of you. You are the most powerful people alive and in the mythical creature world. Bella and Aaron are the strongest in your group." This made Jase angry.

"Did you just say that Bella and Aaron are the strongest people???" A faint smile touched Michelle's face, "Yes, Jase, I said Bella and Aaron are the strongest people in your group."

Aaron politely raised his hand for clarification. "Yes, Aaron?"

"How come you chose me and Bella to be the most powerful?" Michelle looked astonished for some reason I can't quite put my finger on.

"Great question, Aaron," Michelle mused, "You see, I was getting to that—" Aaron interrupted, "Sorry!!" Michelle smiled, "It's quite alright, dear." Michelle paused for a moment and then smiled. "Ah yes! Now, as I was saying, I put all of you in groups of two. I will say the groups' in order of being the most powerful to the least. Bella and Aaron, Jase and Jennifer," she paused as if she was waiting to get interrupted. She continued, "Alyssa and Johnny," Alyssa groaned while Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"And now, last but not least, Mystic and Hector." Jase burst out laughing, "Ha, ha, dude you're the weakest!!!" I glared at my brother. He screamed like a girl in sheer terror. "AH, Michelle!!!! WHAT THE CRAP IS HAPPENING TO HER EYES???!!!"

Michelle gasped and then squealed. "Oh my gosh!! It's finally happening!!" I felt a wave of confusion go over me. "Um, Michelle, what exactly do youu mean?" I asked while she was squealing and jumping up and down like and idiot.

She grabbed my hand and pretty much ripped my arm out of its socket by taking me towards the other room. "Congratulaitons Bella!!" She grabbed me and placed me in front of a mirror. At first I was doing okay-ish, but then I saw my eyes.

They were a golden brown.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the end of chapter five. I admit, it was a little bit corny but oh well. I don't feel like rewriting it. **

**I'm on Team Jasper!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roses are red, violets are blue, and I do not own Twilight so you cannot sue! I only own—so far--- Aaron, Alyssa, Jase, Hector, Mystic, Johnny, Jennifer, and Michelle.**

Chapter 6

Edward Cullen P.O.V

I was sitting in my room with nothing to do. Therefore, I just peaked into a random person's mind. I just so happened to land in Rosalie's mind. She was thinking about herself as usual.

_Oh my god_, thought Rosalie,_ I am so fricking beautiful_... _Wow... last night was amazing_ ... I immediately stopped reading her mind, as it got unbearably disgusting.

Carlisle was at the furniture store with Esme. Alice and Jasper were shopping; Alice forced Jasper into it, poor guy. Emmett was out hunting some more irritable grizzlies, but sadly, Rosalie did not go because she did not want to mess up her hair. Therefore, I was stuck with a stupid, cold-hearted bitch.

Rosalie Hale/Cullen P.O.V

I was staring at myself in the mirror, as always; that was Edward's oh-so-kindly way of putting it. Nevertheless, I had to admit, I did look so fricking beautiful.

We were currently staying outside Chicago, Illinois. But the forest canopy blocked out the sun. Emmett, my lovable teddy of a bear for a husband, was out hunting for more grizzlies.

Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, but Edward… Someone burst out laughing upstairs it was Edward, that worthless son of a banshee I snarled harshly under by breath.

However, that just made Edward laugh even harder. I ran as quickly as possible up the stairs and into Edward's room. He was on the floor laughing his butt off. I picked up one of his Clare De Lune C.D's and threw it him; it hit his stomach. If possible, he just laughed even harder. Giving up, I went back downstairs to my room and stared at my beautiful self.

Edward was still laughing. I groaned; this was going to be a very long day.

Jasper Hale/Cullen P.O.V 

"But Jazzy! You promised!" Alice pleaded with me to go shopping with her, but I, like all the other times, declined. She gave me that oh-so-hard-to resist face again, in hopes to get me to go shopping with her.

"Alight, alright," I grumbled. She squealed and started jumping up and down so I just sent waves of calm over her and she stopped at once. A couple of hours later, we were at the store Macy's. While Alice was trying on some ridiculous dress with red polka dots, I quickly snuck over to the video game aisle.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring…...brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring… Brrrrrrrrring… Carlisle was calling me. "Hello?" "Jasper," Carlisle's voice was quick and urgent, "You and Alice need to get here as soon as possible. Michelle just called and needs us to get to the dance studio."

"Okay, I'll go get Alice and get down there. Just as I was about to go get her, she suddenly appeared in front of me. (AN: This chapter is when Bella is attacked by James, Victoria, and Laurent. Thed9 Cullen's already know Michelle.)

Alice's expression was downright horrified, "Jasper, there's a little girl named Bella and she is prettier than Rosalie. We need to get down there. Three nomads are planning on abducting her at Wal-Mart and then taking her to the dance studio were her mother sometimes works." I nodded, "Yes, Carlisle called me and said that we needed to get down there A.S.A.P."

Edward Cullen P.O.V

Carlisle just called me and said that I needed to get down to the dance studio. However, he did not tell me why. I quickly ran over to the studio; Jazz and Alice were already there, as were Emmett and Rosalie. A second later after I arrived there, Esme and Carlisle arrived.

I saw three vampires; to find out what their names were I went into their minds. The leader was James, and then the other two were Victoria and Laurent.**(AN: I am sure that is the partial order of the American coven.)**

Then I saw a little 5-year girl. Her name was Bella and she was breath taking. She had beautiful, flowing, brown hair, almost black. Her eyes… they were a stunning blue. (**AN: For now, Bella's eyes are blue, they change brown later on in the story. Sorry for ruining it.)**

I was instantly drawn to her. I thought I heard the 'ahhs' that sounded like they were from Angels We Have Heard on High (**AN: 'Angels We Have Heard on High is on of the best Christmas' song ever. If you do listen to it, try listening to the Billy Gilman version.)**

_Edward, get ready_,Alice thought to me. I nodded once in her direction, silently telling her that I got her message. Carlisle started to introduce all of us. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family."

Soon we all knew the nomadic American vampires' names; James, Victoria, and Laurent.

James smiled 'friendly' at us. "Hey, we've only came for the girl, 'kay? She is all we want, no trouble."

I snarled at him. There was no way I was letting this monster hurt this little, human girl. But he just smiled at me.

He lunged at me but I dodged it, so I took the opportunity to tackle him. I quickly ripped him apart and burned the pieces. I could hear the gasps of everyone as I preceded the procedure.

Alice gasped; but it was too quiet for the others to hear. She was having a vision.

_**~~Start of Vision~~**_

_**The girl's name was Isabella though she preferred Bella. The girl is grown up now; maybe 17. Some one that looked a lot like the girl walked into some cafeteria. Two other girls and a boy came in a few short moments after that. Finally, Bella walked in. of course, she was/ is drop-dead-gorgeous. Her eyes were not the same blue that they are in the present; this was how she was going to look like in the future. She went to the salad bar while the rest of the 'group' went to the main line. After she was done making her salad, she went to a table that was slightly remote from the other tables, along the way she passed the table that the Cullen's were currently sitting at. Her heartbeat was much, much faster than the tempo that human's was at. When she reached the table Edward Cullen, who had been looking at her, for he could not believe that this is what the little girl he had saved a longtime ago had come to, he saw her eyes; they were a deep brown pool of milk chocolate that captivated him. Ah, but alas, they looked…empty. It seemed as if that was the only way to describe how the eyes 'emotions' were.**_

_**~~End of Vision~~**_

I cautiously looked back to where the girl was sitting. She was gone. I just shrugged it off; it did not concern me. I mean, it isn't as if I'll die if I don't know where she was. Right? But back then, I should've known that Isabella's whereabouts did concern me.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 6! I tried to make a cliffhanger, but nothing to serious. I don't even know if that can be classified as one, but I guess it's all based on people's minds. Oh yeah, sorry for not updating. I don't own Twilight.

Stephenie's characters **My characters**________________

Edward Cullen **Michelle Rainier**

Isabella Swan** Aaron Jade Kutzler**

Esme Cullen **Jase Collin Swan**

Carlisle Cullen **Mystic Lillian Smith**

Emmett Cullen **Hector Amador**

Rosalie Hale_ Jennifer Mary Huellet_

Jasper Hale (Growl) **Johnny Fitzgerald**

Alice Cullen** Alyssa Lucy Granger**

* * *

**The names that are underlined means that you can make up your own middle names for that character if you want: I was too sluggish to make up my own middle names for them. I don't know if anyone observed this but, in chapter two, Alyssa's name is spelt Allissa, but I am going to spell it as it is now. Anyway, that was my characters and Stephenie's characters so you can distinguish her's and mine. Please review. Please anyone that does, are one of the few awesome people alive. Team Jasper!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Jase, Jennifer, Mystic, Alyssa, Hector, Michelle, Aaron, Johnny, Ben, Gabby, and Paige; the last three people will be introduced later on in the story._______________**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

**About 3 hours later**

Therefore, the summary for the last three days is—**_(AN: The summary is not in anyone's point of view.)_**—Bella got abducted by three vampires while on a trip to Wal-Mart, the Cullen coven practically saved her life, she got changed into an Akedrial; a person that has his or her choice in when they stop aging so that they can live forever; if they don't get killed, has powers, including strength, customarily not including mind-reading.

_**Back to Bella's point of view**_

Right now I'm back at my own house; though the rest of the group is here with me; Alyssa and Mystic are in my room with me swooning over my huge closest (except for me), Jase, Hector, and Johnny are playing basketball outside and Aaron is talking to my mom and dad.

"Hey Bella," Alyssa started, "Do you have anything that plays music?" I nodded, "I'll go and turn it on." Banana Phone by Raffi was playing.

"Oh, meh god," Mystic was saying towards the middle of the song, "I like this song." Alyssa and I started laughing, but agreed with her.

After the song was over, we were talking about people we were not quite so fond of.

"Hey, do any of you peoples like Hannah Montana?" Lizzie, a nickname that I and Mystic had picked out for her, asked. "Sorry, I don't like her Liz." Mystic and I said simultaneously. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, due to the thing we said at the same time. About a second or two after we started laughing, Lizzie joined in.

Quickly, Alyssa Granger, Mystic Smith, and I, Isabella Swan, were becoming the best of friends. "Alyssa, Mystic, your mom and dad are here to pick you up!" Mom called up the stairs. Both of them groaned. "I don't wanna go!" whined Lizzie. "Boo!" someone said that was coming from the closet. Lizzie and Mystic screamed. I hesitantly got up and walked to my closet, along the way, I grabbed a stick that I picked up a couple days ago when I went of a walk with Michele.

The door wasn't closed all the way. Through the crack of the door, I saw a streak of blonde. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Jennifer, it's just you." Thank god. "You know, you gave me quite a scare there," I finished, completely ignoring the fact that scare and there rhyme.

She pushed the door open. "Hi, I'm Jennifer, as you already know. The only reason I stayed in your closet was because I wanted to become friends." I was silent for a moment since I was studying her features. I smiled, "I would love to become friends, Jennifer." Then, we awkwardly hugged each other. "Oh, this is...," my voice trailed of. "I was about to introduce Mystic and Alyssa better, but their mom and dad said that they had to go," I said apologetically. Jennifer looked at me questionably. "Their mom and dad were already here?" she asked. I nodded, "Aren't yours here?"

Jennifer's face looked hurt. "I'm sorry if I brought up any pained memories or something." I said quickly. Jennifer made a smile that looks like it was forced. "It's fine."

"Jennifer, are you ok?" I asked. "You can call me Jen. Or something among the lines of that. Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking." She told me. "I have to go," she said rather quickly, "Bye, Bella." "Bye Jen."

Great now Mystic, Alyssa, and Jennifer are gone. Eh, I thought, I will just go play basketball with Jase and all those people. So, I put on a pair of tennis shoes and my awesome blue coat. I quickly ran downstairs and went through the entryway leading to the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm going outside with Jase." She looked flabbergasted for a moment, but she nodded. "Ok, honey, just be careful out there." I quickly nodded and ran to the door leading to the backyard.

Jase, Aaron, Hector, and Johnny were playing basketball. The hoop that they were currently using was quite tall, but not that tall. "Hi Bells!" Jase greeted me. I smiled back at him. I still couldn't get Jennifer's odd reaction when I brought up Alyssa and Mystic's family. I mean, why did she look pained? As I began to think about my theories, Jase's loud booming voice interrupted me from my little 'trance.' Jase pulled my wrist and dragged me to the pavement.

"Izzy," a nickname that he rarely used, "This is Hector, Aaron, and Johnny. People, this is Bella." I shyly waved at them. "So now that you all know each other we shall continue za game. Bellay, you're on my team with Aaron and Johnny."

"Wait, that makes four against one," I told him. "Don't you want the teams to be perfectly even?" Jase sighed exasperatedly, "Rah, you're always right." Under his breath Jase muttered, "Dang it, you're right." Quieter, "How come you're always right?"

"AHH!!" someone suddenly yelled. I just ignored the sudden yell and looked at Aaron. "Aaron, I thought you were talking to my mom and dad." His expression was shocked for a moment but quickly composed himself. "Yeah, I was but Jase convinced me to come out here and play basketball with him."

There was another scream. Suddenly, my new natural instincts took over; they caused me to run over to where the screams were coming from. When I got there (which only took a matter of seconds) there was a little boy with dark brown curly hair. "Were you the one screaming?" I asked. The boy nodded; what ever caused him to scream had apparently shocked him. "I'm Bella," I started, "I heard a scream so I ran as fast as I could. Are you ok?"

He looked uncertainly at me. I flashed him a grin that I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "You can trust me you know." I outstretched my hand towards him. He started to extend his arm towards me, but then stopped. "H-how can I trust you?" he asked. Then, he left me with a question that I didn't even know.

"I'm not sure, but I know that you'll be able to trust some other people at my house."

"Ok, I'll go."

After a couple of questions later, we finally started to walk towards my house. When we got to my house, most of the other cars were gone. At the basketball court, Johnny and Hector were gone. "Hector and Johnny left." Jase told me, noticing my sudden confusion. I nodded, signifying him that I now understood. "My name is Zack!" the boy had randomly blurted out.

"I'm Jase, and this is Bella," Jase stated as if he just found out where Osama was. "Yep, she already introduced herself to me while she ran over to me," Zack told him. Jase's face fell. "Why were you screaming anyway?" I asked. "Oh, I don't really know." "So, you just kind of scream randomly?" He just shrugged, but added, "Yes, but only on Friday's." I giggled. "Zack, do you want to play basketball with us?" He thought about it for a moment. "Ok, sure. Who's team am I on?" he asked.

"You can be on my team, and Bella, you can be on Aaron's team," Jase confirmed. This news had made me incredibly nervous. I hesitantly smiled over at Aaron, he, with no trouble whatsoever, smiled back at me. "Ok game on!" Zack yelled. Jase grabbed the ball and threw it down hard enough so that all of us would have the same chance of catching the ball.

Aaron was the one who caught the basketball so he quickly ran, dribbling the ball as he went, or it would be traveling, to the other end of the court. The rest of us ran down to where Aaron was. When Aaron was just about to shoot a—what we like to call a 'three-pointer', Jase knocked the ball out of his hand, but ended up touching Aaron's hand in the process. Therefore, it was considered as a foul.

I heard a whistle being blown. All of our heads simultaneously snapped back to where the sound was coming from. The person blowing the whistle was Michelle. "Jase, that was interference and fowl!" she—Michelle called out to him. He nodded in response.

Michelle was about to blow the whistle, but she had to say something first: "Its Aaron's and Bella's ball." Jase sighed and tossed the brown N.B.A basketball to him; when Aaron caught it, he bounced it once and tossed it to me. I looked up at him strangely, "You can take the ball down the court," he told me.

"Ok," I managed to squeak out; for this was one of the first times, he ever talked to me.

We had been playing basketball for a few hours now. However, it was almost five, and my mom and dad do not really like us playing outside after 4 p.m. "Come inside children!" shouts my father. Therefore, we went inside and watched Spongebob until it was time for Aaron to go.

A while later Aaron's mother came out and announced that is was time for them to go. Then Zack had said that he should go home too, but Mom insisted that he should stay and finally, Zack gave in. It was around nine o'clock when I started to get rather sleepy. By then, Mom had already gone to bed so it was just Zack, Jase, and Dad.

Dad had noticed that my eyelids were starting to droop, so he bent down and swooped up me into his arm without a word. I did not even notice that we were in my room; I was so tired. My dad had gently set me down on the soft bed and pulled up the comforting fabric softener smell. Soon, I was nestled into the soft, elegant blue blanket. Then, something had immediately snapped me out of my trance. "Dad, where is Edward at?" I could not believe what I had just said myself. "Who is Edward?" Dad asked me. Then it hit me, "Oh, wait, you wouldn't know who he is." That didn't stop Dad from asking questions. "Bella, please tell me who he is," he pleaded with me. "Daddy, can we please talk about this tomorrow?" He sighed, "Fine, but you will be explaining who this Edward guy is." I smiled into the darkness. "I love you, Daddy." I could almost hear the smile in his voice, but heard him pour pure love and happiness. "Love you too, baby girl, sweet dreams." He kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

Then, I fell into a peaceful, yet troubled slumber.

* * *

**So, in the next chapter, I will be going into a deeper explanation on how Bella got changed. I will also tell how Jase, Aaron, Jennifer, Mystic, Allyssa, Hector, Johnny, and Michelle got changed into an Akedrial/Protector. Ok, so these are the official defintions of Akedrial's and Protector's. **

**Akedrial-_ An Akedrial is someone that gets changed into something; he or she have extordinary powers. Just one person can't get changed into one, they have to have at least several other people with them. The group is classified into pairs; the pairs must be a boy and a girl, so there can't be two of the same sex in one pair. The strongest people in a group are knocked out for 1 week or more. The next people are out for 6 days, the next for five, the next for four. The ones that are out for a week or three are considered as the 'Alpha's' of the group. The ones that are out for six days are the Beta's. The one's that are out for five or four days aren't really considered as anything; just 'normal' people in tthe group._**

**Protector-_ Somone who protects. They aren't ___****necessarily always Akedrial's. When the Protector meets its Drudge, he or she is always the Protector's soulmate. The Protector is very faithful to his or her's Drudge, even though Fate has cruel ways of showing it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well peoples, I do not own Twilight! I want to thank EdwardLoverXXX for all the support!!!!! Thanks a ton!!!!! Oh, and you should check out her story, Story of My Life!!!!!! It's amazing!!!!!!!!!! A huge tsunami of thank you's to all of my reviewers!!! **

**Chap. 8**

**Jase's P.O.V: This is the story of how/when/where he was changed.**

One day, like any other day, I heard a thump upstairs, miraculously coming up from where my sister's room was. Bella, my twin sister. My sweet, clumsy, braniac of a sister.

After I heard her fall, I heard a squeal come from outside. So I got up and looked outside. Nothing was there except the woods and our basketball court and our trampoline.

Thinking that it was just my imagination, I went and sat down on my bed and flipped on the television. Luckily Spongebob was on. I know what you're thinking, 'What kind of five-year-old boy says and understands things like 'miraculous' or calls a TV 'television'?

A lot of weird things have been happening to me. Lots and lots of weird things.

Have you ever had that feeling when you feel like someone's following you, but when you look back no one is there? ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About a week after the squealing outside had happened, my dad Charlie had came up and asked if I wanted to go to_ Lego Land_, located at_ The_ _Mall of America_. I had said yes, of course. But I still couldn't shake that feeling off.

* * *

Surprisingly, going to Lego Land did take of all of the stress that I have been feeling, well a little bit at least. Just a little, though. More strange things have been happening. For example, when my father and I were walking through the mall, we passed_ Build-A-Bear- Workshop_ .

Dad had asked if I wanted to go there, but I said no. But that wasn't the strange thing that happened to me. We passed a _**Subway**_ and stopped to go eat there; there wasn't that many people.

When we got there, I saw something. A very, very, an incredibly horrendous, hair-raising, mind-bogglingly, bloodcurdlingly, terrifying creature.

It had ugly, ivory skin. Huge black eyes, bigger than an egg yolk. Black hair, very, very tall. It smiled at me; twisted and bleakly.

I wanted to scream, but a huge lump formed in my throat.

"Dad," I choked out. He didn't seem to hear me. "DAD."

Apparently he couldn't hear me , either that or he was ignoring me. "CHARLIE SWAN!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him. He still couldn't hear me. I got annoyed and kicked him as hard as I possibly could—which was pretty hard because I was in soccer—in his leg.

This is kind of fun, I thought wryly to myself. So, ignoring the creepy dude that was a few feet from me, I climbed over the counter where you would order your dang sandwich and grabbed on of the glass decorations. After that I climbed over the counter top and threw it at Creepy Looking Dude. He didn't do anything.

_That was weird_, I thought to myself . Everyone seemed to have froze. Eh, this just must be some freak-a-zoo dream of mine. So I went out side of Subway and took a look around. There was still a crap-load of people but they were frozen.

Yay party!!!!!

So, for the next few hours I was having a freakin' party here. After I went on their huge roller coasters—for free, I might add!—it was sundown.

By now, I was getting kind of freaked out. **_(I'm getting freaked out too! The writer of this fanfic, getting freaked out by her own story!!!)_**

I started looking for the Subway where all of this bologna started happening. I did this for about 30 minutes.

I was lost.

* * *

I pleaded with myself, begging it to get me out of this horrible nightmare. _Nope_, it said to me, _you have to get **out** of here yourself_.

Then, all of a sudden, I hear a little girl singing.

**_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again…_**

All lights went out. I heard a squeal; the same exact squeal I heard about a week ago. I started running, kicking my legs faster and faster behind me, having no idea where in the hell I was going.

As I was running, I kept running into frozen people. Finally I tripped over yet another person and fell down. Then a raspy voice chuckled. "Now, now, you don't have to run, this won't hurt a bit."

Then a clawed hand appeared in front of me. I started to crawl backwards. _No, no, no, this can't be happening._ As if reading me thoughts, the thing said, "Ah, but it is."

Then, I got unwanted _information_:

**Frederick Charles Krueger is the product of the violent rape of the nun Amanda Krueger by one hundred maniacs. Called Freddy, he was constantly ridiculed for his infamous and brutal conception. It was then he started murdering small animals, and as he grew into adulthood, he turned his masochistic behavior on himself. After suffering abuse from his stepfather for many years, he brutally murdered him with a razor. It was after child services took his daughter away that Krueger became a child killer earning the name "The Springwood Slasher". After he was captured for his string of grizzly murders, he was unexpectedly freed on a technicality. The enraged parents of Springwood, O.H. then took the law into their own hands. They followed Krueger to a building where he took his victims and ignited it with gasoline into a raging inferno. However, no one expected the end result of this act. Freddy's soul was so corrupt that it was decided he could be of use to dream demons imprisoned in hell. When he was promised eternal life in the world of dreams, Freddy could hardly refuse. Ever since that night, Krueger has taken his revenge on the parents of Springwood by stalking their children through their dreams. Each time he is able to twist what would seem to be a normal dream into his own brutal imagination's delight of terror. Some children have escaped thinking they have defeated him, only to have him rise again sometime later. There is only one documented case of Krueger meeting his match. While in hell, he was able to awaken Jason Voorhees, of Camp Crystal Lake infamy. Freddy was then able to use Jason to strike fear into the kids of Elm Street. This plan backfired when the masked killer could not be shut down. This led to a big confrontation both in the dream and real world. Freddy still lingers in the pits of hell with no indication if or when he will return.**

I started to crawl backwards. Then I got up and look around for Freddy. He was nowhere in sight.

Then I started to look for the**_Subway_ **that my dad and I had ate—well, I guess we didn't get to eat because of Creepy Dude. As I was walking, I started thinking about my day. I did go to Lego Land, though. I remember screaming because you could build your own car and race it with other cars that the other kids had made.

I heard screaming. Running; towards me. I decided that running away from it wouldn't be a very good idea. So, I ducked behind a corner. The running suddenly came to a halt; right where I was. "I know you're there, please help me."

My bad instincts had come over me. I hesitantly walked over to where the person's voice was coming from, my legs shaking. I gasped when I saw her. "Michelle?" She looked just as confused as I was. "Jase? What are you doing here?" I noticed that she had a huge purse next to her. "Is that purse yours?" I asked her. "Yeah," she admitted. "How come it's so…big?" Holey crap people, I was not exaggerating, I could fit in there, heck me and my sister could fit in there!! "I asked you first," she retorted. I shook my head at her and told her, "My dad took me here. Ya' know, like a father-son bonding thing?"

"Anyway, what do you need help with?" She didn't answer, instead she pushed me into a haunted house and shut and locked the door. "Michelle?" I called out to her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't worry, Jase, it'll all be over soon," she tried to sooth me. "What do you mean?" I choked out in horror. But I didn't answer. I started to cry—for Bella—her name caught me off guard. Bella… I don't know what she's going through, I could only hope that she wasn't going what I was.

I felt something come of from behind me. "There you are," Freddy's voice rasped. "I have been looking for you." One of his clawed fingers appeared in front of my face. He slowly put it up to my face and ran it along my cheek. I cried out in pain. Warm liquid slowly ran down my cheek; blood. "What did I ever do to you? I never lived in Springwood," I cried out. Tears started coming down along with the blood. "I want to go home."

Freddy was quiet for a moment. "Michelle helped me, you know. I was surprised when she came up to me. Don't ask me how she knew where I was, because I don't know." I wanted to deny this, but deep down I knew it was true. The next thing I did was pretty stupid: I raised my leg up and kneed him in the crotch. He collapsed onto the floor in pain and probably in shock. I started to run away from him. The suckfish thing was that I was in a haunted house. "JASE," Freddy roared and I knew, just knew that this would be the end of me.

A little plastic vampire thing appeared in front of me and I ran into it, causing me to fall backwards. I scrambled to my feet and started running again. Sooner or later—probably sooner, because these things kept on popping out—Freddy caught up with me. His hands caught my throat. Freddy lifted me up, my legs dangling in the air. "As soon as I'm done with you, I'm gonna go get your pretty little sister," he snarled. "You won't get a hundred miles near her." He tightened his hold of my throat. It's almost here…

_Bella I love you, and I'm sorry to put you through this, just please go on for Mom and Dad._

_Dad—I don't know if you are okay or not, but thank you for taking me here, despite all of things that happened to me. I love you._

_Mom—I am so sorry about Michelle, she is a traitor. It hurt me pretty badly but I know it's gonna hurt you worse 'cause she was your best friend. I love you, Mommy._

I felt his fingers slice my throat. Then, he carelessly dropped me to the floor. "Boy, I hope that I can get to your sister before them god-damned vampires can. It's been a while since I had a girl."

Blackness didn't get to me right after he stopped talking. "It's okay Jase, you can sleep now," Michelle's soft, comforting voice told me. I felt her stick something into my arm. I wanted to yell at her but blackness chose to come over me.

* * *

You know, I almost cried writing that? Almost. I would like to apologize for not updating. I know that I get mad—mostly upset—when I start to read a fan-fic and the author doesn't update. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. But I couldn't bid you guys goodbye until I get this off of my chest. THANK YOU JMARCINIKGLSD FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goodbye.


End file.
